Behind These Words
by Torture Tricks and Tailcoats
Summary: Atari Ayash is the daughter of the prestigious Ayash family. She is shy, anti-social, and hates people. Her parents hire Kyoya to help with that, but can he really help her embrace the present? Or will she remain suffering in her dark past?
1. Enter the Dragon

**Author's Note: Once again, comment, review, offer ideas, the usual. Please forgive any errors or typos, sometimes I don't catch them all and I don't have anyway else to check over my work for me at the moment, so it'd be a great help if you'd point out any you see for me! I don't have much to say now, so I'll move on to the Disclaimer. I do not, sadly, own Ouran High School Host Club. I do, however, own my OC-Atari. Onward to the story!**

******Chapter 1: Enter the Dragon**

The cool type host sighed as he approached the Ayash family mansion. "You've been chosen specifically, Kyoya my boy," his father had told him coldly that morning, "Don't mess this up or it could cost you dearly."

What benefit could the Ootori family possibly have from helping _this_ family? Sure, they dabbled quite a deal in medical fields and published great medical books, but their main focus was a _toy company_.

Nonetheless, if it was his father's wish, who was he to question the man's motives? Especially when the decision of the matter of inheriting the family business was in his father's hands.

Kyoya knocked politely on the Ayash family mansion's door, and was greeted by a maid.

She had short brown hair and kind-yet tired-brown eyes. She looked to be about in her early to mid twenties.

"Ayash-sama would like to speak with you in the tea room." she ushered him there without a word, or so much as a glance at him. Kyoya was rather surprised at this, most women couldn't _stop_ looking at him.

The maid knocked politely on the door before entering, the cool type host close on her heels.

"Oh, Ootori-san." Mrs. Ayash greeted upon seeing him. Gesturing for him to sit, she waved her maid off to prepare tea.

Seating himself across from her, he spoke, after flashing her his best host smile of course. "You wished to speak with me?"

She nodded, folding her small hands in her lap. She was a thin, frail looking woman, Kyoya noted, though she held herself with grace and confidence impossible to miss. "Yes. As you know, my husband and I hired you to...help our daughter, Atari."

Mrs. Ayash had hired Kyoya to try and help Atari, though how he would be of any help in this situation was unknown to him. She was, according to Mrs. Ayash, shy and anti-social. On top of that, Mrs. Ayash had enlightened him that she quite frankly "hates people." As the only heir to the family companies, however, Mr. and Mrs. Ayash had to fix her-as best as possible-to be fit to run them.

That, apparently, was Kyoya's duty starting today.

"Well, I just wanted to warn you: she is extremely difficult and stubborn. She will fight you to the death and drive you up a wall." she stopped and chuckled fondly. "But please, be gentle. She's so sensitive and frail. I'm afraid if this fails she will only shatter into smaller, unrepairable, pieces. Take care of her, Ootori-san."

Yes, Kyoya was definitely not fit for this task. Tamaki or Haruhi would do a much better job. Nonetheless, he responded, "Of course."

"That's all. My maid's already shown you where her room is located, I trust you recall?" After a nod from Kyoya for conformation, she continued, "All right, go there now then. I'll check on you all in a while."

Kyoya nodded and excused himself. _This will certainly be interesting_, Kyoya mused.

~.~.~

Atari leaped from her bed-jostling a great many stuffed animals and dolls in her wake- to the desk placed in front of the French windows.

She opened her notebook and quickly began jotting down her newest idea for her book.

"'You and I, we're much the same.' said the demon, holding out a hand to the girl." Atari spoke out-loud as she wrote, her voice transforming from her own soft-spoken one to the voice of the demon speaking. She was so enraptured in her work that she had not noticed someone knock and enter her room.

"'You see,' continued the demon, 'We're both wounded by the cruelty that is humanity. Our hearts are frozen over, now immune to all feeling. I see it in your eyes, brighter than any flame-it is the burning for revenge!' the demon knew he almost had her-" Atari stopped speaking as she heard footsteps approaching her. Her writing lingered until after she had finished the scene, and then she turned to the intruder.

"W-what do you want." her tone indicated that her statement was a command rather than a question. She slowly skimmed over the appearance of the intruder. Smoky gray eyes, deep like tide pools, slightly tousled black hair, and glasses that were reflecting the light from her desk lamp. She noted he was still in his school uniform. So he goes to Ouran, Atari thought with mild interest.

"I am Kyoya Ootori. Your parents sent me." he replied, seeming not to be phased from her cold tone.

"I don't want nor need your 'help.' However, if you'll pardon me," Atari gestured to her duck patterned pajamas, "I need to change." Without waiting for his reply, she stalked off to her closet that was about the size of a commoner bedroom.

Atari's closet was also a changing room, and a place she used frequently to hide from the world. She closed the window before changing into a light pink dress. The sleeves were ruffled on the ends, and the collar was made of white lace. The dress stopped and puffed out around her knees.

She undid her braid and her red hair-deep red, instead of the more common ginger-fell to her lower back in soft curls. She wiped over her blue-green eyes, about the color of the water at the bottom of a murky pond, with her hands, removing any sleep evidence or dried tears. After slipping her feet into white flats, she returned to her room to find that the intruder-Ootori-san-had seated himself at the tea table.

Casting a glance at her notebook to make sure he didn't snoop, she seated herself across the table from him.

"Quite the creative room you have." he commented lightly.

Atari's room was filled to the brim with toys,-dolls, stuffed animals, figurines-and it was only fitting as her parents did own a toy company. The walls were a light pink,-not too overpowering-and the floor was made of hardwood that squeaked horribly. Lining all of the walls were tall bookshelves, most all of them filled to capacity. In between two large French windows, that opened out onto a balcony, was Atari's canopy bed, overflowing with toys. On the right of her bed by the window was a desk, with a computer, where she did all of her work.

Before Atari could answer, someone knocked on the door and came in. It was Mina-one of her close friends, though a maid-rolling a tea cart.

"I've brought tea and sweets." She said with a smile.

"No need. Ootori-san's just leaving." Atari said with nary a glance at him.

"Atari, play nice." Mina said as she poured them both tea. Atari had insisted Mina leave off the honorific as she thought highly of Mina.

"I don't play well with others." Mina bowed and excused herself, saying nothing more. Atari did, however, hear a quiet giggle as Mina shut the door.

"It is awfully late to still be in your school uniform." Atari commented, attempting to be civil and strike up a conversation. She didn't look at him, instead choosing to stare into her tea cup.

"I came here directly after club hours." Ootori-san replied monotonously.

"Clubs end that late?" Atari was privately tutored, so her knowledge of how schools operated was scarce.

"I am assuming you do not attend Ouran, then."

Atari was shocked by his deductiveness, though she didn't show it.

"Nope."

"Is there a reason why? Your family is wealthy and rather well-known."

Ootori-san's question was met with silence and a weak glare from Atari. "Mind your own business. You're lucky I haven't had you thrown out yet." She answered after downing the remainder of her tea.

Ootori-san smirked at her. "Oh? Could it be you're interested in me?" He leaned forward, slightly, across the table, his chin resting on his hand.

Atari stood from the table and wandered back to her desk, wanting to distance herself from him. Her hands were quivering slightly, as was her voice when she spoke. "No. You weren't bothering me until just now, and Mother would be upset if I threw another one out so soon." Atari opened her notebook and continued writing from where she left off. "Get out."

"What are you writing?" came Kyoya's voice far closer than she was comfortable with.

Atari sprang from her chair and shoved Kyoya forcefully in the chest. "S-stay away from me!" she shouted, her entire body shaking now.

"Are you all right?" Kyoya inquired, taking a step toward her. He treaded lightly, like a hunter would so as not to frighten his prey.

Atari flinched back. She grabbed a large stuffed bear from her bed and clutched it to her chest. "G-get out!" she grabbed a doll from her bed and hurled it at him. It hit him in the chest and bounced onto the floor. "Mother!"

Atari's mother came rushing in. "My apologies, Ootori-san. Please come with me." She and Ootori-san left the room, leaving Atari still clutching the bear, tears streaming down her face.

~.~.~

Kyoya stood outside the girl's room and down the hall, watching Mrs. Ayash and waiting for her to speak.

Finally she said, "I'm sorry...she just needs a little time. She doesn't take well to strangers." Mrs. Ayash smiled sadly up at him. "You must be something, though, for her not to have booted you out within the first five minutes. Would you mind coming back again tomorrow? I think you might actually be able to help her, if only she'll let you."

Kyoya nodded and excused himself politely, not at all looking forward to returning.

~.~.~

Atari's day dragged on slowly. She had fallen asleep during lessons-a first-and had gotten rapped harshly on the knuckles by her Sensei. After lessons were over, she opted for a nap rather than starting on her homework.

Atari stretched, yawning, and rolled out of bed. She adjusted her wrinkled green dress and brushed over her hair. Grabbing her violin from the case, she stepped out onto the balcony and placed her violin in playing position.

She gazed at the sky-turned orange by the setting sun-before closing her eyes and beginning to play. Atari moved the bow slowly over the strings, dancing across it lightly as a feather. She let her feelings flow from her heart to the bow; it produced a sad, haunting song. She thought of her past, and the song sped up and became angry.

A knock on her bedroom door disturbed her music. She set her violin and bow gently down on the bed before opening the door.

"Oh. It's y-you." despite not wanting to deal with Ootori-san today-or any other day-she stepped back to allow him in.

"If you must stay to pester me, we can sit on the balcony today." Atari said as she put away her violin.

"You play beautifully." Kyoya said as Atari sat down at the table on the balcony.

"Don't say something unless you mean it, Ootori-san." Atari spoke quietly, looking up at the clouds.

"Ayash-san-"

Hearing that last name, Atari shuddered. She wanted nothing to do with it; it only reminded her of what happened to make her who she was. "Atari," she said, "Just call me Atari."

"Then I'll request you call me Kyoya."

"Why are you here again?" Atari asked rudely without looking at Kyoya.

"Your parents asked me to help you, and that is what I plan on doing." he spoke simply, and-like yesterday-in a monotone.

"You cannot help someone unless they want to be helped. I...I don't want to be helped." Atari fiddled with a stray strand of string on her dress.

"You do realize if you continue on with your social habits, your parents' companies will be at stake."

Atari laughed, a bitter, clipped, laugh. "I don't care. In fact, I don't even want the companies! I want to be an author."

"Authors still need communication skills to converse with editors and fans." Kyoya countered strategically.

Atari's face formed a pout in realization that he was right. "I'll be a musician then. I don't have talk to anyone that way."

"Not necessarily, but your career wouldn't go very far without connections. All careers depend on connections with others to allow it to prosper."

Atari sighed. "Well then. I suppose I'll just have to be a hermit, lonely old lady with a bunch of cats." she laughed weakly.

"Atari-san, I'm here to help you, but you have to let me." Kyoya said gently.

Atari sat silently for a long while, and then said, "All right. I'll let y-you h-help me. But it isn't because I want the family companies, or because I like you! I'm doing this for me because I'm tired of living this way!"

Atari heard Kyoya chuckle. "But of course."

"So what now, oh wise Sensei?" Atari joked, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Sit up. You're slouching." Kyoya commanded.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Slouching is a sign of inattentiveness and sloth. No one will take you seriously when you're slumped in your chair."

Atari wanted to protest, but did as bidden.

"Look up at me. If you don't make eye contact then the person you are addressing will automatically know you are unsure of yourself and in your actions."

Atari continued to stare down at the table. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to try, but Kyoya had the same eyes as her father, and she wanted nothing more than to forget _that_ memory altogether. Atari lifted her head so that her eyes were level with his neck. _There_, Atari thought, _I made an attempt_.

Kyoya made a sound of impatience. "Atari-san, if you aren't going to attempt to work with me-"

"I am trying!" Atari nearly shouted. "I never chose this! I didn't /choose/ to hate and distrust people!" Atari's breathing was quick and shallow, her hands were trembling from anger.

"To love or to hate someone is a choice." In comparison, Kyoya's voice was calm and quiet.

Atari looked out over the balcony. The clouds were gone and replaced with stars, the sky was a clear, deep blue.

"I'm sorry. It's getting late, and you probably have other things to do, as do I. You should go."

Kyoya nodded and stood from the table. Atari followed suit, looking down at her feet.

"K-Kyoya-san?" she hiccupped.

"Yes?"

Atari lifted her head, slowly, so that her eyes were level with his chin. A little higher and she was level with his mouth, his nose. She lifted her head the rest of the way and met his eyes. Atari quickly flicked them back down, blushing.

"Atari-san. Look up." Atari was about to protest, but Kyoya cut her off. "Not at me, just up."

Atari looked up, and saw Kyoya smiling at her.

"I'm proud of you." Kyoya said, and without another word he sauntered out of Atari's room, leaving her on the balcony speechless.

~.~.~

Atari's mother was waiting in the hallway when Kyoya stepped out.

"Wow, you've held out longer than any other I've hired, and you aren't covered in bruises either." Mrs. Ayash commented lightly with a laugh.

Kyoya recounted the previous events to Atari's mother, and her face would light up at every one of her daughter's meager, in Kyoya's eyes, accomplishments.

Kyoya, ever the strategist at increasing club profits, said, "It will take a great deal of time to help Atari-san, time I'm not sure we have to spare. To speed up the process, I recommend enrolling her in Ouran and having her associate with the Host Club; they'll have her 'out of her shell,' so to speak, in no time."

"I'll keep it in mind." Mrs. Ayash replied. "See you tomorrow, and thank you Ootori-san."

Kyoya left the Ayash mansion, heading home to do a bit of "research" on Atari.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it, see you next chapter! Also, this chapter is 2nd priority out of two stories, so updates will be a bit slower than my other story. But I'll try to remain faithful to this story too, since I love Kyoya!**


	2. Exit the Fool

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guys! I completely forgot about this story, honestly. I've been writing another Ouran fiction that I absolutely love (It's called Broken Doesn't Mean Meritless). I've really lost interest in this story, and I'm not sure if I should even continue writing this… Depending on whether you guys like this fanfic or not, this may be the last chapter I post. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my (crazy) OC and the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Get the hell out of my way, damn stupid car!" Atari shouted angrily at the car in her racing video game.<p>

At that moment, Kyoya happened to enter and was unfortunate enough to hear the stream of cursing and violent threats that followed.

Sighing, he took out a black notebook and wrote something down. "I suppose we'll have to add that to the list of things to fix about you as well."

Atari gave up the race and snapped her game system closed in frustration. "It seems like the list keeps getting longer rather than shorter." Atari commented. She had lost her stutter around Kyoya, though she didn't make eye contact with him and still placed a respectably large distance in between them. "What are we doing this time?"

Black notebook out of sight, Kyoya spoke from his place against the doorframe. "As it is the weekend and we have more time for our 'tutor' session, we'll be testing everything you've learned."

Atari didn't like the sound of that. Fidgeting nervously, Atari asked, "And how will we do that?"

Kyoya smirked, Atari knew without a doubt at her discomfort, and walked out the door. He called, "you'll see," over his shoulder. Atari smoothed out her clothes—a red plaid skirt and a black dress blouse—before hurrying to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?" Atari asked, falling in step beside Kyoya, but there was a person's width of space between them. It can't be too far, Atari thought, otherwise we wouldn't be walking,

"My answer to your last question can also be applied here."

Atari sighed. "And my m-mother says I'm stubborn." she choked on the word mother, but she hoped Kyoya didn't notice.

Ignoring the comment, Kyoya inquired, "Has your mother spoken to you about attending Ouran?"

"Yes. I don't want to go, nor do I want to attend any school for that matter." A light breeze blew Atari's hair in her face and, with annoyance, she pushed it back.

"Ouran has a variety of clubs, and merely attending the school will look well on your college application."

"No. The subject isn't up for discussion, Kyoya-san. You're my tutor not my father." Atari clenched her fists, just the thought of her father made her blood boil.

Neither of them spoke, until Kyoya stopped in front of a small building and said, "We've arrived."

"You brought me to a commoner library?" still not cooled off, Atari's voice was slightly angry. She followed Kyoya inside when he didn't reply nonetheless.

"Haruhi." Kyoya called to a boy dressed in the Ouran uniform. _Why is he wearing it on the weekend?_ Atari wondered.

"Oh, Kyoya-senpai. Who's this?" the boy called Haruhi gestured to Atari with the hand that wasn't clutching books.

Kyoya gave Atari a look, and then jerked his head in Haruhi's direction when she didn't move.

Atari shuffled slowly to Haruhi and reluctantly stuck out her hand. She did not like physical contact, especially from men. "I'm A-Atari Ayash." Remembering in time, she quickly flicked her green eyes up to Haruhi's brown ones.

Haruhi returned the handshake and smiled. "Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you, Ayash-san."

Haruhi sounded very feminine to Atari, and she looked feminine, too. "Just Atari will suffice." Atari smiled back, feeling strangely at ease and not at all awkward even though they had just met.

Kyoya's phone rang, and he mumbled, "pardon me," before rounding the corner to answer it.

"So what are you doing at a 'commoner' library?" Haruhi asked, the question sounded more like small talk than actual interest in prying.

"I could ask you the same, you are in an Ouran uniform so you must be wealthy. And how do you know I'm not a commoner?" Atari sat at a round table in the corner, and Haruhi sat across from her.

"I'm attending Ouran on scholarship." Haruhi flipped absentmindedly through one of the books in the stack he had set on the table. "I know you're not a commoner because your family's the most well known company for publishing law books."

Atari was surprised he knew about that. Though it was truth, that company was small compared to the other Ayash businesses. Before Atari could reply, Kyoya returned.

"My apologies for leaving so suddenly, but I'm needed elsewhere. We'll continue from where we left off tomorrow, Atari-san. Excuse me." he walked briskly out of the library, disappearing from Atari's view.

"Um...how do you know Kyoya-senpai, if you don't mind me asking?" Haruhi asked quietly. He was polite and nice; Atari didn't think she would have a problem talking with him.

"Well you see, Kyoya-san's been helping me out for about a little more than a month." Atari didn't completely trust Haruhi yet, so she omitted the subject of what Kyoya was helping her with.

"Oh. Do you attend Ouran? I've never seen you around before." Haruhi changed the subject, which Atari was thankful for.

"No, I'm privately tutored at home. Haruhi-san, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Atari surprised even herself with her boldness.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Are you a girl?"

Haruhi's eyes widened noticeably in shock. She smiled and then laughed. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. I'm dressed as a boy because I broke a vase that belonged to the Host Club, and I owe them 8 million yen. I can't afford to pay that so Kyoya's making me work as a host to pay off my debt." Haruhi's eyes darkened and she mumbled, "Rich bastards."

Atari laughed. She knew she would get along just fine with Haruhi. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret. Not that I have any friends to tell anyhow."

Now it was Haruhi's turn to look shocked. "You...don't have _any_ friends?"

Atari shook her head and giggled a bit at Haruhi's reaction. "I'm...shy and anti-social, and for the most part, I hate people. That's why I'm privately tutored, and that's what Kyoya-san is helping me with. My parents hired him to help me with my social skills."

"Oh. I see." Haruhi smiled gently at Atari, but it wasn't a pitying smile. "I'm sure the Host Club could help you with that, I can't get them to shut up." Her voice sounded irritated, but the laugh she uttered was fond and caring.

Atari was curious about the Host Club. "What's it like?" She asked Haruhi. Atari had wanted to know about it when Kyoya mentioned it, but she didn't exactly enjoy talking to him. In fact, she tried to ignore him whenever possible.

"Basically it's a place where the hosts entertain ladies. There are different host types, for example, I'm the natural type and Kyoya-senpai is the cool type. It's actually a very popular club at school even though it hasn't been around long." Haruhi explained. "Kyoya-senpai is the vice president of the club, and he also manages all of the club funds and profits."

A light bulb went off in Atari's head. "Ah, so that's why he was trying to get me to enroll in Ouran and attend the club. He was trying to get another customer off of me. Greedy, selfish jerk." Atari didn't want to go to Ouran before, but now she would never attend just to further line Kyoya's pockets.

"He isn't that bad once you get to know him." Haruhi said, though she didn't sound like she believed her own statement.

Atari scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure he's worse."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence: Haruhi, reading, Atari, staring out the window thinking.

After a while, Atari spoke, "Oh, I'm sorry, are you trying to study? I'll leave you to it."

Haruhi looked up from her books. "It's fine. The Host Club really depletes my sanity, so it's nice talking with someone who doesn't drive me up a wall." Both girls laughed.

They talked about everything and nothing until the sun began to set.

"It's so late! I better get going before my dad thinks I've been kidnapped or something." Haruhi said while she packed her books.

Atart stood and waited for Haruhi. "Yeah. I really had fun talking to you, I hope I'll see you again somewhere."

"You know, Atari-san, I have to agree with Kyoya-senpai. It would be really good to at least give Ouran and the Host Club a try. They're really good people at heart, even if they're all morons." Haruhi waved goodbye and they parted ways.

* * *

><p>Atari looked up from her book momentarily, and jumped when she saw someone sitting at her desk. She relaxed when she saw who it was.<p>

"Terry! You know I hate when you show up like that!" Atari glared at him, but she was laughing.

Terry spun in the chair to face Atari, his locks—red like hers—flying askew over his clear blue eyes. He smirked at her. "Oh you know I can't resist scaring you, baby sister."

Atari laughed, wishing like always that she could hug Terry. Terry was indeed her big brother, but he had died protecting her when she was young. One day, he appeared and she asked if he was a ghost. He's been with her ever since, whether in her mind or out in the open like he was now. Of course no one but her could see or hear him, and if she tried to touch him, her hand went through empty space. Once, she had asked why he was there with her, and he merely replied, "Because you need me." That was the answer she always got, and it frustrated her to no end, but she was more than glad Terry was with her.

"So that Haruhi guy—er, girl—seems pretty nice. I noticed that you weren't nervous talking to her, even before you knew 'he' was a she." Terry played with a puzzle on Atari's desk. Atari thought it was unfair that he could touch inanimate objects, and when he touched people they felt a whisk of air.

"I don't know why, I guess I just feel comfortable around her. Terry?" Atari asked quietly, looking up at the ceiling from her bed.

"Yeah, Double A Battery?" Terry laughed at his nickname for her. He had always called her that, since her initials were AA and she did have a lot of energy.

"Do you think I'll ever recover from..." she trailed off, knowing her brother would understand.

"You're stronger than you think. But like I say, I'm here until you don't need me anymore." Terry reached over and ruffled Atari's hair, but all she felt was a feathery trail of air.

"Wait!" Atari exclaimed, "you mean you'll leave me?"

"Not until—"

"Atari dear, who are you talking to?" Atari's mother called from the other side of Atari's bedroom door, interrupting Terry's answer.

"We'll talk later." Terry winked and disappeared.

Atari opened the door for her mother. "You know I talk out loud when I write." Atari quickly covered.

"Your father and I would like to talk to you over dinner. And we're having a guest too, so make yourself presentable." Atari looked down and noticed she was in pajamas.

"Right. I'll be down in a bit, then." Atari closed the door and Terry reappeared in Atari's closet with her.

"I did a bit of snooping, Kyoya's downstairs waiting with your...parents." Terry was perched on her window, smirking smugly.

Atari sighed, shuffling through her formal dress section. "This can't be good then."

Terry pointed to a dress next to the one she was about to grab. "Wear that one. I like it, and it makes your eyes look less murky."

Atari laughed, but grabbed the blue dress and put it on obediently. "How is it that you're dead and you have better fashion sense than me?"

Terry handed her a pair of white heels. "Because you're hopeless and I'm fabulous."

Atari looked in the mirror at herself after getting dressed. Her dress was a sky blue; it was knee length and ruffled at the bottom, as were the long sleeves.

Spotting the chain around Atari's neck, Terry asked, "You're not going to wear _that_ are you?"

"I've not taken it off since the day I got it." Atari always wore the locket—shaped like a book—her mother had given her when she was young. Inside was a picture of her parents, her, and Terry. She always wore it under her clothes, though.

"I know. The chain's starting to rust." Terry smiled sadly at Atari. "But anyway, you should get to dinner. I'll be in your head because I'm sure my sheer sexiness at dinner would be too much to bear." Terry dramatically flipped his hair, blue eyes glowing.

Atari rolled her eyes before Terry disappeared. She walked down to dinner, head held high after a reminder from Terry.

* * *

><p>Atari's father sat at the head of the table, everything from his posture to his suit rigid. On his left sat Kyoya, and on his right sat Atari's mother. Atari seated herself next to her mother, wishing this would end as soon as possible.<p>

The maids and cooks brought out dinner shortly. Atari perked up when she saw they were serving sea food. They ate dinner quietly, until Atari's father spoke.

"So Ootori-san, I trust you've been working hard to help our daughter." Her father's voice was like running into a steel wall, other than the fact that it was hard you could tell nothing from it.

"Yes, sir. She's progressing well." Kyoya, unlike most others, looked unaffected by his tone.

"And you suggest that I enroll my daughter in Ouran High School and have her join the Host Club to better further her progress?" Atari's intake of breath went unnoticed by all at the table. _He even tried to get my parents in on it?_ Atari fumed in her thoughts.

"Yes. As you may be aware, Ouran is a prestigious school and it would do her well to have attended."

Atari's father stared Kyoya down for a long moment. "I'll consider it." he said finally.

Atari stood from the table, outraged. "_You'll_ consider it? _I'm_ the one who should have a say as to what school I go to!"

"Atari, sit. Now." Her father's harsh gaze was turned on her.

Atari slammed her hands on the table. "No I will not sit! I am not going to that school and that is final! I refuse to let you rule my life!"

"Atari!" her mother gasped at her.

"And you," she redirected her anger to Kyoya, "can stay the hell away from this house." Atari shoved her chair into the table and stormed out of the dinning hall, leaving the door frame shaking from where she slammed it, and her parents and Kyoya staring after her.

Once Atari made it to her bedroom, she slammed that door too. Her action was in vain, though, for Kyoya came in almost immediately after.

"Get out, now." Atari hissed, hands on her hip.

"Atari-san—"

"Didn't you hear me? I said get out!" Atari shouted, trying to ignore Terry's attempts to calm her. When Kyoya didn't move, Atari counted to three before aiming to punch him in the face.

He stopped her fist, so she used her left. The only damage done was the destruction of his glasses.

"My glasses cost fifty thousand yen. You will be paying for them." said Kyoya, holding the remains of his glasses in his hand.

"Get a check from my parents and leave then. And if you dare come back, you'll be suffering the same fate as your glasses."

"No, Atari, you'll be paying for his glasses." Atari's mother said, walking into her room followed by her father.

Atari went to get her check book, but her father stopped her. "No, not with your money. I'm enrolling you into Ouran and you will work for the Host Club to pay off your debt and maybe learn some sense of responsibility." Atari's father turned to Kyoya, ignoring her shouting completely. "Would you mind helping her around the school?"

"Of course." Kyoya said, smirking at Atari.

At that moment, Atari completely snapped. "I hate you all! You wonder why I don't like anyone? It's because of people like you! I'd rather _die_ than continue living here!" Atari seethed, body shaking from her rage. "And 'father?' I will take over the companies, and I will _run them into the ground_." Atari shoved brutally past everyone and ran out of the room, tears spilling from her eyes.


End file.
